1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a pixel, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used in electronic devices, because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin when compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. OLED devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices, because the OLED devices have various aspects, such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
An initialization voltage may be provided to a pixel in the organic light emitting display device before a data voltage is programmed to thereby provide uniform current to an organic light emitting diode of the pixel. An initialization power, and an initialization power line through which the initialization voltage is provided to the pixel, may be used. Thus, spatial limitations may occur in a pixel layout of the pixel.